


Ja nie zabijam ludzi

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [11]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst, Death, Execution, Not a good man, Revenge, Smuga & Tadek jako duet, alternatywa do zakończenia ostatniego tomu sagi, bad or good choice, faraon deserved death
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: "Ja nie zabijam ludzi. Oni robią to za mnie sami"Faraon nie miał sumienia, gdy porywał Tomka, torturował go i skazywał na śmierć.Więc czemu Smuga miałby je mieć, gdy go nareszcie dorwał?Alternatywa sceny na statku Faraona, końcówka 9 tomu sagi.
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski, Tadeusz Nowicki & Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ja nie zabijam ludzi

Zamieszanie na statku podczas bitwy było dość duże, by nikt nie dostrzegł chwili, gdy Smuga zsunął się pod pokład.  
Miał poczekać na nich, miał iść po Faraona z Nowickim, może nawet z Gordonem. Może nawet z Tomkiem.  
Miał.  
Nie poczekał. Zszedł po cichu w mrok korytarza, mijając pootwierane szeroko cele niewolników. Nie poszedł do kajuty Faraona. Nie był tak naiwny, jak reszta. Przeszedł aż na rufę statku, wyszedł na zewnątrz i wspiął się na bok zabudowań. 

Zarys skulonej sylwetki odciął się na tle czarnej toni rzeki.

\- Faraonie. 

Drgnął i obejrzał się odruchowo. Smagła twarz, dotąd tylko okrutna i nieczuła, teraz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie pogardy.

\- Zdejmij buty, podchodzisz do ziemi uświęconej władzą króla Egiptu Dolnego i Górnego!

Wykrzywił wąskie wargi w uśmiechu, widząc jak uzbrojona w rewolwer dłoń unosi się przy biodrze intruza jego królestwa.

\- Nie mam czasu na dramaty – syknął, cofając się o krok.

Przy burcie statku kołysała się na małych falach szalupa, wokół której przesuwały się co jakiś czas złowrogie zarysy sylwetek krokodyli.  
Podróżnik wszedł na pochyły lekko dach przybudówki, podszedł do Faraona na odległość skoku tygrysa. Patrzył na niego w milczeniu, mierząc w jego brzuch.

\- Nie udawaj – Faraon prychnął lekko, odrzucając głowę w tył – Nie strzelisz.

Smuga nie odpowiedział, tylko podszedł krok bliżej.

\- Nie strzelisz do mnie, nie mam broni! – warknął samozwańczy król Egiptu – Widzisz? Jestem bezbronny… nie zabijesz mnie…

Nadal nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Tylko te oczy wbite w jego twarz jakby pociemniały.

\- Czemu miałoby mnie to obchodzić? – syknął wreszcie Smuga, ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Nie zastrzelisz bezbronnego – Faraon uśmiechnął się dziko, ukazując białe zęby, pokręcił głową – Twój przyjaciel postąpiłby tak samo… taka jest różnica między nami… ty, dobry człowieku, nie strzelisz do mnie, gdy nie mam broni.

Smuga powoli podszedł jeszcze krok. Zerknął kątem oka na cielska krokodyli, które ocierały się o łódkę i brzeg burt, jakby wyczuwały rychłą ofiarę.  
Odwrócił wzrok na Faraona. Jego oczy lśniły, jak u podrażnionego zwierzęcia.

\- Gdyby tylko był tu jakiś dobry człowiek, który by cię oszczędził – syknął przez zawarte szczęki.

\- Och, ty jesteś dobry człowiekiem, efendi – zaśmiał się Faraon spokojnie – I oddasz mnie angielskiemu rządowi, a on będzie miał problem, za co i czemu mnie skazać.

Jan Smuga powoli podniósł broń na wysokość ramienia. Niemal oparł lufę o pierś Faraona. Król Egiptu wciąż leciutko się uśmiechał. Równie bezwzględnie jednak uśmiechnął się i podróżnik.

\- Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, Faraonie. Jestem nieludzko wkurwionym, złym człowiekiem, któremu torturowałeś dziecko – krótko kiwnął mu głową.

Ułamek sekundy przed hukiem strzału, oczu Faraona rozszerzyło zdumienie.  
Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, pomylił się w ocenie.  
Smuga z przyłożenia władował w jego klatkę piersiową wszystkie sześć naboi. Poczekał, aż bezwładne, zakrwawione ciało zsunęło się na kolana, znacząc plamą przybudówkę. 

\- Do zobaczenia w piekle – syknął, butem spychając ciało króla Egiptu ze statku w wodę.

Czarną toń spieniła walka krokodyli o świeże mięso. Gdyby nie noc, zobaczyłby jak krwawa plama powiększa się w wodzie u jego stóp.  
Powoli odwrócił się i zszedł z przybudówki. 

\- Janie! – padł okrzyk z środka statku.

\- Idę – miał stoicko spokojny, naturalny ton głosu.

Bosman Nowicki zerknął na niego tylko raz, przelotnie, gdy podróżnik wsunął się z powrotem do wnętrza statku. 

\- I? – spytał cicho.

Zimne spojrzenie szarych oczu zwróciło się na niego. Smuga tylko krótko skinął głową, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Ale bosman rozumiał i bez słów.  
Głośne kroki na schodach zwróciły ich spojrzenia na przód korytarza.  
Niemal synchronicznie rzucili się w tamtą stronę.  
Blady, wynędzniały Tomek wbił w nich rozgorączkowany wzrok, mocno ściskając w dłoni pożyczonego od Smugi Colta.

\- Faraon jest gdzieś tutaj! – wydusił, wskazując wzrokiem drzwi do kajut oficerskich.

\- Tadku, osłaniaj lewy bok! – Smuga wysunął się na prawo, by obaj z bosmanem zasłonili sobą Tomka.

W ciszy przeszli korytarzem.

\- To tu… - szepnął napiętym nerwowo głosem Tomek. 

Drzwi do kajuty władcy były zamknięte na głucho. Przegłos kończącej się walki na statku już niemal tutaj nie dochodził.

\- Ostrożnie – syknął Smuga, puszczając Tadka przodem.

Nowicki tylko krótko skinął głową.  
Z rozpędu wkopał drzwi do kajuty.  
Wrzask ochroniarza zlał się z hukiem strzału i stłumionym, cichym półkrzykiem Tomka.  
Smuga nagle wyrwał mu Colta i strzelił na oślep w drzwi. Półnagi Mulat padł na ziemię obok swojego kindżału.  
Smuga posłał naganne spojrzenie Nowickiemu.

\- Mówiłem: ostrożnie! – przypomniał, jednocześnie oddając Tomkowi broń. 

Bosman wsunął się przodem do kajuty. Pomieszczenie było zdemolowane, na zakrywającej posłanie poszwie rozciągała się plama krwi. Nowicki powoli podszedł do łóżka, unosząc tkaninę.

\- Drugi ochroniarz – poinformował cicho.

\- Nie rozumiem… gdzie Faraon? – były więzień potoczył wokoło zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem, które nagle zatrzymało się na otwartym iluminatorze.

Okiennica obijała się o ścianę na lekkim, nocnym wietrze.  
Tomek dopadł ściany i wyjrzał za okno.  
Na dole czerniła się spieniona woda, gdzie złowrogie grzbiety krokodyli wciąż krążyły wokół chyboczącej się szalupy.  
Tomek poszarzał na twarzy… silne dłonie bosmana odsunęły go łagodnym ruchem od okna.

\- Zginął… śmiercią przeznaczoną dla mnie – wymamrotał cicho Tomek, pozwalając objąć się ramieniem.

\- Gdzie komu jaka śmierć pisana… - Nowicki wzruszył ramionami – Dostał, co miał dostać, brachu.

Smuga spokojnie nabił z powrotem swój rewolwer. Powoli skinął głową, zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu.

\- Chodź, Tomku, wynośmy się z tego statku. 

Tomek odruchowo pokiwał głową, na jego twarz wróciły kolory. Smuga łagodnie poklepał go po ramieniu. 

\- Brakowało nam ciebie, wiesz? 

Tomek uśmiechnął się na te słowa, zbyt poruszony, by mówić coś sensowego, po prostu objął podróżnika ramionami, ciasno zaciskając ręce na jego plecach.

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie znajdziecie – wyznał cicho, z nieziemską ulgą czując pewny, opiekuńczy uścisk.

Nowicki uśmiechnął się ciepło, gdy zazwyczaj tak skrępowany wszelkim okazywaniem emocji Smuga, teraz ciasno zamknął chłopca w uścisku, łagodnie obejmując jego ramiona i plecy.  
Czuł jak wymizerowany, osłabiony i chudy jest Tomek.  
Wydało mu się, że poczuł nawet część bólu, jakiego młody więzień zaznał przez ten czas, nim do niego dotarli.  
Nie czuł nawet śladu skruchy za wykonanie wyroku.  
Zabiłby Faraona ponownie, zabiłby każdą bestię, która skrzywdziłaby to dziecko.  
To nie jego, ale jego dziecko.

\- Oczywiście – odparł cicho – Znaleźlibyśmy cię nawet na końcu świata…


End file.
